the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 19)
Hey Peoplez! Welcome to Le Chapter 19 of Forever Young! Now, What happened last chapter? Bree is alive and stalking Marie/Sibuna. Izzy/Bethany/Theresa discovered the tunnels, Arjun and Nakiyah discovered the Tunnels also. PS: A Few Girls Guest Star :) ---- "Wow, You seriously don't shut up." Bree sighed and puts a mask over Marie, Marie screamed through the mask, "Oh Marie darling...You stole my life...Now you're gonna pay!" Bree smiled. "Oh Look! A Ladder!" Arjun pointed out, "Ugh! I'm tired of walking...Why can't we take a break?!" Nakiyah whined, "Do You wanna die by an Earthquake?" Rachie asked, "No...But...WHERE IS MARIE?!" Nakiyah screamed. "STOP SCREAMING LIKE A DAMN IDIOT!" Bianca slaps Nakiyah on the arm. "Ow..." Nakiyah said. "Okay, Let's go up that ladder?" Arjun suggested. "Why should we go up the ladder when we haven't discovered ALL the tunnels?" Bianca asked "We're not gonna go search ALL of the tunnels...." Rachie slid down a wall and buried her head in her arms, "I Need Drew..." Rachie muffled voice. "We're gonna get Drew, and that Cup Of Ankh! And We'll save Abby!" Bianca held Rachie, "Save Abby? Abby's in trouble?! Where is she!?" Nakiyah panicked, "She's Fine! She's just being held hostage..." Bianca pointed out, "YOU IDIOT!" Nakiyah slapped Bianca. "OW YOU B*TCH!" Bianca charged at Nakiyah but Arjun and Rachie pulled them apart. "GUYS! WE HAVE 3 PEOPLE MISSING WE NEED TO LOOK FOR THEM!!!" Rachie screamed and walked away. Theresa was passed out in the room below the Senet Game room. Izzy and Bethany came down the slide that leads into the room, "THERESA!!!!" Izzy ran by Theresa's side. "What's wrong with her?!" Bethany asked, "Like I'm a doctor or something I DON'T KNOW!!" Izzy yelled, Theresa's phone began to rang. Izzy checked the phone which it was a phone call from ''Bree Manning "Bree?" Izzy panicked, Bree at first was a sweet angel who stayed out of everyone's business but when she turned 14 everything reversed. Bree was vindictive and cunning, often using other people as tools in her manipulations - she was the snake behind an angel's face. Bree turned from an Angel to a snake and everyone knew that. Izzy's heart dropped she picks up the phone, "Hello?" Izzy was nervous, '"Well Hello...Elizabeth Pinkney..."' '''Bree said over the phone, "Bree?!" Izzy yelled, "Yes it's Bree, Did ya miss me?" Bree said. Izzy dropped the phone and closed it, "No...She can't be alive..." Izzy panicked and Bethany decided to give Theresa CPR. ' (Over in Rosewood) "Hello? I would like to file a missing file for Jennifer Wilde and Holly Miranda Katherine Wilde." The lady said over the phone, it was obviously Jennifer's mother. The operator asked a million questions about Jennifer and Holly, This Case was Serious. A Teenage Mother and daughter missing? "We'll be right there!". "Mom....Everything is gonna be fine!" Molly rubbed her mother's back, "NO EVERYTHING IS NOT GOING TO BE FINE. JENNIFER AND HOLLY ARE MISSING." Mrs.Wilde yelled, "Where could Jennifer have taken Holly?" Mrs.Wilde asked Molly. "Jennifer said she was taking Holly to Ryder's maybe they're there?" Molly answered, "But Ryder disappeared also..." Mrs.Wilde said. "Look, The Officers are just gonna ask you a few things about Jennifer and Holly's disappearance, Maybe Jennifer went to Liverpool-....." Molly decided to shut up and walk away as fast as she could. "Say That Again?" Mrs.Wilde came onto Molly's comment, "Nothing..." Molly said. "MOLLY LANSING WILDE TELL ME." Mrs.Wilde said. "JENNIFER AND RYDER TOOK OFF WITH HOLLY TO LIVERPOOL!" Molly ran upstairs to her room. (Back in Liverpool) Jennifer held Holly in her arms, "Ryder...Where are we gonna go?" Jennifer looked at Ryder, "Well, We're going to Anubis and live in their tunnels?" Ryder knew all about Anubis' secrets. He knew about The Cup Of Ankh, The Mask Of Anubis,He knew about Bianca being an Ancient Sinner, Just when you think you know someone, you really don't know about them. "Tunnels?" Jennifer said, "Yep! Tunnels!" Ryder dragged Jennifer to the backdoor of Anubis, Which led Jennifer (and Baby Holly), and Ryder to the tunnels of Anubis. "Ryder....Why are we down here? It's freezing and Holly doesn't have a blanket...." Jennifer said. "Do you want a place for the new baby and Holly to sleep? I'm pretty sure Molly didn't tell a soul yet." "Oooh Look, Ryder and Jennifer are here..." Bree says. Bree was looking at the Cameras that showed ALL the houses and their tunnels. Marie looked at Bree, she wanted to breathe and get that horrible tasting Ducktape off her mouth. "What is it Child?!" Bree glared at Marie, "LET ME GO" Marie was trying to say but she yelled it through her ducktape. "Fine....You need to breathe anyways, and It's not like anyone knows you're here so they can't hear you." Bree ripped the Ducktape off Marie's face....Which was lordy painful, Marie screamed. But, At least Marie got some of the stache off! "Jennifer and Ryder are here?!HOW?!" Marie screamed, "Darling...I Don't know. Make another noise and I will kill you." Bree grabbed her Saturday Night Special, "No You're not!" Drew jumped from the ceiling and fell on Bree's body. "Well if it isn't Andrew Torres, Wow you really are a hero. To bad you didn't join me..." Bree whispered in Drew's Ear. "Marie!" "Drew!" Drew ran to Marie and untied her, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!!" Bree aimed her Saturday Night Special at Drew, "God...." Drew mumbled. "I seriously wanna pull the trigger but I must silence it," Bree pulled out a muffle (something that silences a gun) she slips it through the gun and aims it at Drew, "Come On...Bree...You're not really going to kill me...You always had a thing for me!" Drew flirted with Bree, "Oh Shut up and sit down!" Bree yelled, "Bree you still love me...?" Drew asked, "I said Sit down." Bree said. "Do you?WELL DO YOU-" "I SAID SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN THE FIRST TWO TIMES NOW DIEEEEEEEE" Bree triggers the gun and a bullet flies through Drew. "DREWWWWWWWWWWWWW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DREWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Marie screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Marie yelled. "Marie Poppins, Pipe up." Bree aims her Saturday Night Special at Marie. ' '''Rachie felt something die, "Guys....Do you feel that?" Rachie asked. "Nope! Why?" Nakiyah said. "Something isn't right..." Rachie looked into Bree's Lair Direction of course none of them knew that Bree was alive and well, living in that lair down the tunnel. "Guys...I'm going to be right back, Go On without me..." Rachie walked off, "WAIT! Where ARE you going? You're the Sibuna Leader we have no f*cking clue what to do if you're not here with us..." Bianca pointed out, "I'm going that Direction..." Rachie pointed to Bree's Lair unknowingly. "Then I'm going with you. Nakiyah and Arjun know what to do." Bianca smiled at Rachie as the two walked into B's Lair Direction. "OH GREAT! THEY HAD TO LEAVE US ALONE!" Nakiyah was pissed off, "Calm Down..." Arjun held Nakiyah but she slapped him off, "DUDE GET OFF ME!!!" Nakiyah walked on. ' '''"So, Where are we going?" Bianca asked, "We're going into this room, I never noticed.." Rachie answered. Rachie ran to the secret passage door and held her body against The Door. "Rachie what the hell are you doing?" Bianca felt...awkward.. "I'm trying to open the door..." '-Other side of the door-' Bree looked at the door, startled, Marie broke out of her seat, Rachie and Bianca bust opened the door, "Marie!" Rachie ran to Marie, 'RACHIE DON'T-" "Too Late!" Bree grabbed her gun and aimed it at Rachie, "BREE?!" Bianca was terrified, she felt like she was staring at her nightmare. "In The Flesh darling." Bree smiled, "Who's Bree?!" Rachie stuttered, "Bree is the bitch from Rosewood.." Bianca remembered all of her memories with Bree and so did Marie. "Rosewood?" Rachie said, "Okay Seriously?No, They will not be telling you a Biography about my life now ALL THREE OF YOU SIT YOUR ASS DOWN." Bree aimed her gun at all three of the girls, Rachie walked backwards but she tripped on Drew. "DREW?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Rachie screamed, "Wow...He looks Pale....Haha see, Drew won't live for long.." Bree smiled. Theresa woke up and noticed Izzy and Bethany were with her, "Dude, Where Am I?" Theresa rubbed her head, "We're in some room-OMG LOOK A HOLE!" Bethany crawled in the hole, "What the hell....Bethany...Don't do this..." Izzy looked at Bethany, "What? There's some other room down here!" Bethany said, Suddenly the room started to vibrate, The Dirt was covering up the hole and Bethany was getting closed in, "What's going on!?" "BETHANYYYYYYYYYY" Theresa and Izzy screamed. ---- Hey everyone it's your gurl LlamaSpearsTimberlake! What happened in this chapter? Bree shot Drew, Ryder and Jennifer (Along with Baby Holly) return, the search for Ryder,Jennifer,and Holly begins,And Nakiyah and Arjun are left with Sibuna Responsiblities! Comment,Like,Follow and you'll be.... Category:Blog posts